Molesтa
by MissQueenKirei
Summary: ¿Por qué Sasuke siempre le dice a Sakura que es molesta? ;Sasuke/Sakura;


**A/N:** Editado.

**Warning:** "M" is for Mature, bitches! Lemon explícito.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

_Molesta._ Esa era la palabra precisa para describir a Haruno Sakura.

El insoportable entusiasmo que mostraba todos los días.

_(Pero que secretamente lo alegraba y deseaba que le contagiara)_

La exagerada manía de preocuparse por él a cada segundo.

_(Pero que lo hacían sentirse necesitado por alguien)_

Sus ridículos lloriqueos y gritos cuando se enfadaba.

_(Pero que le provocaban ganas de ayudarla y abrazarla hasta que se calmara)_

La forma en que se culpaba de todo lo que pasaba por más mínimo que fuera.

_(Pero que hacía querer decirle que todo estaba bien y que no se preocupara más)_

Su largo pelo de ese tan extraño color rosa que cuidaba más que a ella misma.

_(Pero que se moría de ganas por tocar y comprobar si tenía aquel tacto de seda que tanto aparentaba)_

Sus almendrados y profundos ojos verdes que siempre mostraban preocupación por él.

_(Pero en los cuales podría sumergirse todo el día y se alegraba de ser aéla quién miraran)_

Su piel blanca y nacarada que no le importaba lastimar en lo más mínimo, con tal de cumplir una misión.

_(Pero que tenía ese aroma que tanto lo embriagaba y le hacía desear acariciarla casi con desesperación)_

Su insinuante figura que no podía dejar de mirar, provocando que se distrajera constantemente.

_(Pero con la cual fantaseaba día y noche, imaginándose cómo sería estar sobre ella y recorrerla hasta…)_

Sasuke frunció el ceño y detuvo su entrenamiento, cuando notó que estaba volviendo a pensar en ella. Ladeó la cabeza para poder observar a su compañera, que en ese momento reprendía a Naruto por alguna tontería y lo golpeaba en la cabeza.

El Uchiha entornó sus ojos. _Es tan infantil._

Se dispuso quitar a la kunoichi de su mente y seguir entrenando, pero quizá la ingenuamente provocativa forma en que la chica se recogía el pelo para apartarlo de sus sonrojadas mejillas, las tentadoras gotas de sudor bajando de su cuello hasta su escote, o tal vez la manera en que respiraba agitadamente haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara repetidamente debido al cansancio… hacían que no pudiera apartar sus ojos azabaches de ella.

Sakura se sintió repentinamente observada y se volvió hacia el Uchiha con curiosidad. El chico cayó en la cuenta de que seguramente su compañera había notado que se la estaba comiendo con la mirada de una forma más que descarada, por lo que pasó a hacer lo que mejor se le daba: Ignorar al resto del mundo.

—Hn —apartó la vista de ella y se concentró nuevamente en su entrenamiento interrumpido.

La chica abrió la boca para preguntarle el por qué la había estado mirando tanto y ahora ni le hablaba, pero Sasuke le dio la espalda y pasó de ella completamente.

Kakashi levantó la vista de su Icha Icha Paradise y sonrió tras su máscara ante la tan repetida escena. Años atrás, Sasuke ni se hubiera molestado en mirar a la kunoichi si no fuera absolutamente necesario. Pero ahora, no había día en que no lo sorprendiera observándola. Aunque claro, a los doce no se tienen los mismos intereses que a los dieciocho años.

—Eso es todo por hoy —anunció, volviendo la vista hacia su adorado libro, ante la mirada confundida de los tres ninjas—, y como tampoco tienen asignada ninguna misión, pueden irse a casa.

—¡Qué! —exclamó el rubio, desilusionado porque no habría nada interesante que hacer ese día. Sasuke estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero obviamente no iba a admitirlo en voz alta—. ¡Pero, Kakashi-sensei!

—Tómenselo como un día libre —les dijo simplemente, pero al ver lo desconformes que se veían sus alumnos, agregó—. Así tendrán tiempo para meditar sobre algunas cosas que están pasando —su único ojo visible reparó en cierto Uchiha, que se sintió incómodamente aludido con eso último.

—_¡Ja na!_

Y desapareció de allí, antes de que pudieran siquiera replicar.

—Nee, creo que iré al puesto de Ichikaru ahora —anunció Naruto con las manos tras su cabeza, regresando a la aldea—. ¿Alguien viene?

Sasuke le iba a decir que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que gastar su tiempo y dinero comiendo ramen con un dobe como él, pero al ver cómo Sakura asentía ante la propuesta y comenzaba a seguir a Naruto, sus pies prácticamente lo arrastraron hacia allá.

—¿Tú también vienes? —preguntó Sakura, sorprendida.

—Hn —respondió simplemente, siguiéndolos con las manos en los bolsillos.

Sakura prefirió no preguntarle nada más y siguió conversando con su otro compañero sobre el por qué no se daba cuenta que Hinata era la mujer de su vida, a lo que el rubio le respondía por qué diablos hablaba de Hinata.

Sasuke rodó sus ojos ante su absurda conversación, siguiéndolos en silencio desde una distancia prudente, permitiéndose darle un largo vistazo a la figura de su compañera de equipo. Sí, estaba decidido. Después de ir a comer y darse una buena ducha de agua fría hablaría con ella.

Ya se estaba harto.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura caminaban por el bosque cercano a la aldea, totalmente en silencio. La situación ya de por si incómoda, empeoró cuando un trueno indicó que pronto empezaría a llover. Sakura pegó un salto; no le agradaban los truenos, pero eso era algo que el Uchiha no tenía por qué enterarse.

—Sigues siendo igual de débil que siempre —Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia cuando notó lo turbada que parecía su compañera.

—Y tú también eres el bastardo de siempre —le respondió la chica, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. Volviste a Konoha y no has cambiado en nada. Sigues siendo el mismo, Sasuke.

_¿Sasuke?_

—Es la verdad —Sakura comenzó a recordar—. No te importó traicionar a toda la aldea…

_¿Sasuke?_

—Ni a tus amigos, ni a la gente que te apreciaba…

_¿Qué pasó con el_ _-kun?_

—Ni dañar los sentimientos de Naruto, Kakashi, ni…

¿Desde cuándo dejó de ser "Sasuke-kun" y pasó a ser simplemente _"Sasuke"_?

¿Y por qué eso le molestaba tanto?

—…ni tampoco los míos —Sakura sonrió amargamente y alzó la vista hacia el chico, esperando su respuesta.

—Hn.

—¿Has escuchado una sola palabra de lo que te he dicho? —preguntó indignada.

—No —el chico pasó de ella y de lo que sea que haya estado balbuceando antes y acortó la distancia entre ambos—. Sakura, ¿estás saliendo con alguien?

—¿P-Por qué lo preguntas? —la chica sintió cómo la sangre se iba acoplando en sus mejillas. Al parecer, el Uchiha seguía teniendo los mismos efectos en ella cuando la miraba de forma tan intensa.

—Sólo contesta la pregunta —Sasuke eliminó cualquier distancia entre ellos. La rodeó con sus brazos y la acorraló contra un árbol—. ¿Has estado con alguien más?

—Yo… —Sakura apenas había notado que estaba atrapada entre un tronco y el ex-amor de su vida—. ¡Eso… eso no te importa! ¡Déjame ir!

—Sakura —el Uchiha la aprisionó aún más contra su cuerpo, notando como algo suave y redondeado se aplastaba contra su pecho. Sí, Sakura ya no era una niña pequeña—. Responde.

—No —la chica usó su sobrehumana fuerza para apartarlo, pero Sasuke le sujetó las muñecas e inmovilizó sus piernas con las de él—. Sasuke, ¿qué mierda te pasa? ¡Suéltame!

Pero se calló al ver cómo el sharingan del chico se activaba y se dirigía a… ¿ella?

Sasuke acercó lentamente su rostro al de la chica, tratando de besarla, pero esta no se lo permitía. _Eso _lo enfadó.

—Sakura, quédate quieta —Sasuke se inclinaba hacia ella, tratando de llegar hasta sus labios, pero la kunoichi movía la cara cada vez que lo intentaba. El Uchiha se enfureció y la aprisionó fuertemente contra el árbol, manteniéndola inmóvil.

Sakura ahogó un gemido de dolor cuando su espalda se golpeó contra el tronco detrás de ella. Sasuke la miró enfadado, con el sharingan aún activado.

La chica suspiró; estaba perdida. Esa misma noche, posiblemente iba a ser ultrajada, golpeada y asesinada (aunque no podía precisar en que orden) por Uchiha Sasuke. Obviamente, debió negarse a su "Sakura, necesito hablarte en un lugar más privado."

* * *

_Sakura salía de la floristería de Ino, cuando alguien la tomó por el brazo y la jaló hacia él. Preparada para ese tipo de situaciones, la chica le envió una patada que el supuesto "pervertido" esquivó fácilmente. Lo intentó de nuevo, pero el hombre la tomó por el tobillo y la detuvo._

—_¿Sasuke? —preguntó sorprendida. De todos los hombres de la aldea, era al último que se imaginaría en esta situación._

_Sasuke sonrió burlonamente—. Tu intuición ninja es sorprendente, Sakura._

—_¿Qué quieres? —continuó la chica, ignorando su comentario._

—_Hablar —aclaró tranquilamente. ¿Por qué hacía tantas preguntas y no lo seguía, simplemente?_

_Sakura estaba tan sorprendida con la respuesta, que no notó como la gente comenzaba a mirar hacia ellos._

—_Eh… ¿te importaría devolverme mi pierna, por favor?_

—_Hn —el chico bajó su pierna delicadamente y se le quedó mirando por unos segundos, como examinándola cuidadosamente._ _Sakura se sintió como un bicho raro al que estuvieran analizando._

—_¿Tengo algo en la cara? —preguntó palpándose las mejillas. Sasuke entornó sus ojos azabaches.¿Por qué siempre se culpaba de todo, por más mínimo que fuera?_

—_No, sólo quiero que hablemos —repitió con un tono impaciente y molesto. Normalmente, Sakura habría accedido inmediatamente a lo que fuera que él le pidiera sin siquiera preguntar… claro, cuando tenían doce años—. Vamos a un lugar más privado._

—_No puedo, tengo que cosas que hacer en el hospital y_–

—_No me importa —Sasuke le cubrió la boca con su mano—. No tomará mucho tiempo… además, es algo importante._

—_¿Importante? —repitió._

—_Aa —respondió impaciente, recordando el por qué le parecía tan molesta._

—_Oh, de acuerdo —Sakura lo siguió en silencio hacia donde sea que el Uchiha quisiera que fueran._

* * *

Y debido a esa estupidez, ahora estaba siendo acorralada por él. Sasuke acercó su boca a la de ella y trató de besarla nuevamente, ahora que estaba desprevenida. Sakura se congeló al sentir los cálidos labios del moreno rozando los suyos. Estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar, pero luego recordó qué estaba haciendo y con _quién_ lo estaba haciendo, así que con un fuerte empujón lo pudo apartar. Aprovechando su desconcierto, se alejó lo más rápido posible, esperando que la oscuridad y la lluvia la alejaran del campo visual del Uchiha.

No quería llorar, _no quería_. Pero al tenerlo tan cerca y en esa situación tan comprometedora, le hizo recordar los sentimientos que tantos años había tenía sepultados. Había logrado sacárselo de la cabeza por todo ese tiempo, había hasta salido con otros chicos y su fantasma no la había molestado… ¿entonces, por qué justo ahora tenía que haber vuelto?

—¡Sakura! —la llamó el Uchiha, más que enfadado. Aún con su sharingan activado, se apresuró a seguir los movimientos de la Haruno—. Idiota.

Tardó en encontrarla, ya que hasta él tenía que admitir que la chica era rápida. Pero no más que él. Al cabo de un rato pudo dar con ella; estaba sentada en el suelo, debajo de un árbol para protegerse de la lluvia y con la cara entre las manos. Parecía estar llorando.

Maldijo por lo bajo, acercándose a ella lentamente, ocultando su chakra.

Sakura estaba llorando, llorando por su culpa…

Sasuke avanzó hasta ella con pasos sonoros y la chica alzó la vista—. Deja de ser tan infantil, ¿quieres?

Sakura se levantó y trató de pasar por su lado, pero el moreno la detuvo y, tomándola por los hombros, la acercó a él. La kunoichi gimió de frustración.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó, molesta porque la hubiera visto llorar como siempre.

—Es más que obvio —le respondió con su tono frío y serio de siempre—. Deja de evitarme y afronta las cosas —dijo, mientras se inclinaba y acercaba nuevamente sus labios a los de la chica.

—¡No, déjame en paz! —se separó de él, pero este la tomó por la cintura y la apegó aún más a su cuerpo—. ¡Déjame a mí, déjanos en paz a todos! Yo no tengo por qué aceptar que tú –

_Aquí va de nuevo_, Sasuke entornó los ojos, mientras pensaba en una forma para que cerrara la boca.

Sakura seguía reclamándole sin parar, cosa que colmó la poca paciencia del Uchiha, que la calló con el único método que se le ocurrió.

La besó.

Sakura quedó paralizada cuando Sasuke juntó sus labios con los suyos en un violento beso. Trató de separarse, pero él puso una mano en su espalda y se lo impidió.

_Oh Dios_, había esperado tanto tiempo para poder besarlo… y se sentía _tan_ bien.

Sakura pareció reaccionar por un momento, pero se dio cuenta de que era inútil intentar separarse. Inconscientemente, comenzó a corresponderle. Sasuke sonrió contra sus labios. La kunoichi pasó sus brazos por el cuello del Uchiha, profundizando más el beso. Sasuke la elevó del suelo para ponerla a su altura, haciendo que Sakura le rodeara la cintura con sus piernas. El moreno se las sostuvo y la apoyó contra un árbol por comodidad.

La chica pareció olvidar su indignación anterior. El Uchiha introdujo lentamente su lengua en la boca de la chica, que dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, provocando que él tuviera graves problemas para retener sus impulsos más básicos. Sakura gimió con menos control cuando el chico comenzó a besar su cuello y una de sus manos se introdujo debajo de su blusa, empapada por la lluvia. La chica no lo detuvo, pero pronto se desilusionó y protestó entre suspiros cuando Sasuke dejó besarla. Él sonrió.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Sakura… —Sasuke frunció el ceño y la miró aparentemente serio. La chica se preocupó—. Tú… has crecido en este tiempo.

Sasuke disfrutó de la cara de desconcierto y vergüenza de la chica, mientras que lo fulminaba con sus ojos verdes.

Aunque lo disimulara muy bien; simplemente adoraba hacerla enfadar y enrojecer a cada instante… ¿acaso había algo de malo en querer saber de ella las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días a la semana y no poder quitársela de la mente?

¿Acaso estaba obsesionado con ella? Clavó la vista en sus ojos verdes, que lo miraban fijamente y en esos labios rosa entreabiertos.

Sí, podía ser… pero al carajo con el resto. Mataría a cualquier bastardo que tratara de quitársela.

Sakura, aún enrojecida por el comentario anterior, abrió la boca seguramente para insultarlo, pero Sasuke había atrapado su boca de nuevo. La lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza, empapando a la inesperada pareja que seguía besándose y acariciándose en medio del bosque. Sasuke exhaló un gemido ronco contra el cuello de la chica y se quedó allí un momento, embriagado con su aroma.

La joven también se quedó quieta, como despertando de un largo trance. Luego sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

¡Oh, por Kami! ¡Un poco más y ahora estaría teniendo sexo con Sasuke en medio del bosque!

¿Cuándo fue que sus principios y su dignidad la habían abandonado?

Bajó la vista hacia su compañero de equipo, quien estaba tan agitado como ella y descansaba la cabeza en su hombro.

Bueno, era obvio que no estaba pensando, _precisamente._

El Uchiha la miró a los ojos. El sharingan ya no estaba.

—Sasuke-kun… —susurró, usando el sufijo inconscientemente.

Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente.

—Lo estás haciendo de nuevo.

—¿Qué? —Sakura se liberó de su agarre y el moreno no tuvo más remedio que acceder y dejarla en el suelo.

—Me llamaste "Sasuke-kun".

—Sí, creo que lo hice… —Sakura alzó una ceja—. Pero, ¿por qué sonríes? Creí que te parecía molesto.

—Yo no creo eso.

—¡Pero tú siempre dices eso!

—Yo no creo que seas molesta —Sasuke la cortó, tomándola por la cintura y se inclinó hacia su oído—. Tú _eres_molesta —le aclaró, antes de mordisquear al lóbulo de su oreja. Sakura se mordió el labio.

—Sasuke, por favor…

El chico cerró los ojos, molesto y volvió a abrirlos revelando de nuevo el sharingan.

—Eres la molestia más grande que existe —Sakura se ofendió, pero el Uchiha la tomó firmemente por la muñeca, mientras que con el otro brazo la abrazaba posesivamente para que no intentara escapar.

La condujo por un camino que ella no reconocía, mientras que esta trataba de liberarse de su agarre.

—Me molesta cuando estás cerca… —empezó—. Pero me molesta mucho más cuando no lo estás.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la chica, olvidando su enojo, sin saber muy bien qué le estaba tratando de decir. Las manos de Sasuke comenzaron a vagar nuevamente por debajo de su blusa, haciendo que tiritara ante el frío contacto con su piel—. Sasuke…

—Me molestas durante las misiones, los entrenamientos… —sin siquiera darse cuenta, Sasuke la había conducido a una cueva, con intención de resguardarla de la lluvia—, y cuando el día acaba, me sigues molestando… instalada en mi mente toda la maldita noche.

Sakura lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, pero al percibir la intensa mirada del Uchiha, bajó la vista.

¿Cuánto poder podía llegar a tener sobre ella para provocarla de esa forma?

—Y ahora mismo lo sigues haciendo —finalizó y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver cómo la chica bajaba la vista, avergonzada. Como le gustaba tener el control de la situación—. ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?

—Pues… —Sakura empezó a balbucear algo incomprensible, mientras se frotaba el brazo algo magullado por su agarre. Pero por suerte su inner salió a su rescate. _¡Pero qué mierda estás haciendo, IDIOTA! ¡Levanta la vista y enfréntalo! ¡Es_el _Uchiha Sasuke, por Kami-sama! Bésalo salvajemente y tíratelo con -_

—¡Cállate! —espetó en voz alta, haciendo que Sasuke alzara una ceja—. ¡No, no! No era contigo.

—Hn.

—Pero tengo una pregunta —le comentó y, al ver que el chico no decía nada, continuó—. ¿Por qué me besaste si dices que soy sólo una molestia en tu vida? No tiene mucho sentido, la verdad.

El chico se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

—Yo no dije que eras sólo una molestia, Sakura —le recordó seriamente—. Dije que eras la molestia _más_ grande en mi vida.

—Sí… —asintió, un tanto confundida. ¿Acaso era un título especial? ¿Algo que la diferencia de las demás fastidiosas de la aldea?—. Pero sigo molestándote como siempre, ¿verdad?

—Aa —afirmó el chico, un poco harto del tiempo que estaban desperdiciando—. Sakura.

—¿Sí?

En un parpadeo, Sasuke la había tomado y recostado en el frío suelo del lugar. Sakura ahogó un grito de miedo, inconscientemente pensando en todas las horribles cosas que él podría hacerle. Uchiha entornó los ojos ante la reacción tan extremista de la chica.

—Eres una molestia —le dijo, como si las otras millones de veces no le hubiesen quedado claras—. Sensible, ruidosa, impulsiva, infantil, atolondrada…

—Si estás tratando de halagarme, no está funcionando —le dijo, frunciendo el ceño. Sasuke sonrió levemente y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Sakura le iba a responder, pero el Uchiha se apartó rápidamente.

—Y siempre hablas cuando no debes —le reprendió, pero inmediatamente su mirada se suavizó cuando se encontró con sus ojos verdes.

—¡Claro! —Sakura trató de levantarse, pero el peso del cuerpo del chico sobre el suyo se lo impidió—. Tú no eres precisamente perfecto tampoco. Eres un asocial, frío, calculador, amargado, malvado, egocéntrico… —Sakura se detuvo cuando Sasuke comenzó a acercar su boca a la de ella—. Atractivo, inteligente…

Sasuke sonrió altivamente. Sakura se sonrojó.

—…bastardo.

—Lo sé —juntó su boca con la de ella en un beso salvaje, antes de agregar—, y tú eres molesta.

—Lo sé —Sakura también sonrió y tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos, para darle un beso mucho más dulce que el anterior. Antes de que la chica pudiera hacer cualquier otra cosa, Sasuke apartó las manos de su cara, sujetándolas a sus costados e impidiendo que se moviera.

—Me gusta que me molestes.

Juntó sus labios con los de la Haruno.

Aquella frase resonó en la mente de la turbada y sorprendida kunoichi. Pero antes de que pudiera contestarle, el Uchiha le sujetó con más fuerza las muñecas y comenzó a besarla con tanta pasión y salvajismo, que podía sentir cómo su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente contra el pecho de él y cómo sus sentidos comenzaban a nublarse poco a poco.

Sasuke por su parte, estaba perfectamente conciente de todo lo que pasaba entre ellos. Estaba seguro de que la chica le gustaba y de que sentía algo por ella. Estaba seguro de que la excitación lo estaba prácticamente consumiendo en ese momento y que no podría aguantar mucho más… sobretodo si ella seguía moviéndose _de esa forma_debajo de él.

Sakura recuperó la cordura por una fracción de segundo y estuvo a punto de quitárselo de encima e irse a su departamento a aclarar su mente, pretendiendo que nada de esto había ocurrido. Pero tal vez la forma en que la lengua de Sasuke se introducía lentamente dentro de su boca, lamiendo y delineando sus labios para pedirle más acceso, o cómo sus manos soltaban sus antebrazos y se posaban en su cintura acariciando sus costados, la hacían dudar.

_Por favor, por favor… no de nuevo._

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de golpe.

¡Simplemente no era justo! Ella había sufrido por él desde su partida. Preocupada, decepcionada, triste, sola… y puede que haya estado con otros chicos también, pero ya tenía diecisiete años, después de todo.

¡No podía esperarlo por siempre! No tenía por qué…

_Pero…_ Sakura se llevó una mano a la frente en señal de desesperación. Se supone que ya lo había superado; su etapa de _Sasuke-kun-te-amaré-por-siempre-sin-importar-que-tritures-mi-corazón_había terminado hace tiempo. Pero aquí estaba: debajo de él, dejando que la acariciara y besara por dónde quisiera.

Y sólo había una explicación lógica para eso…

La joven gimió inesperadamente cuando Sasuke rompió el beso con un movimiento brusco y hundió el rostro en su cuello, trazando un camino desde la clavícula hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Inconscientemente, Sakura se mordió los labios ya un poco hinchados por sus besos, y lo tomó por la nuca, animándolo a seguir.

…seguía enamorada de Uchiha Sasuke.

El chico separó los labios de su lóbulo y acercó su cara a la de ella para observarla detenidamente: las pálidas mejillas sonrojadas, el color verde de sus ojos oscurecido debido a la excitación que comenzaba a sentir, su respirar agitado que hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara repetidamente, rozando su torso con insistencia. Sasuke cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la fricción. _Malditas hormonas._

Se volvió a posicionar sobre la chica, apoyándose en sus codos para no aplastarla y clavó sus ojos azabaches en los jades de ella. Haruno Sakura no era alguien que se intimidara fácilmente (no por nada era la pupila de la Hokage y conocida como la kunoichi con fuerza de rinoceronte), pero por algún extraño motivo, tuvo que apartar la mirada rápidamente.

El Uchiha se alegró interiormente. Estaba preocupado de que después de todo este tiempo no tuviera el mismo efecto en ella. Sólo esperaba una señal, _una_, que le indicara que Sakura aún sentía algo por él. Y ya se la había dado.

Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa; la única persona que podía detenerlo en hacer lo que sus impulsos más básicos le estaban prácticamente _rogando_, acababa – indirectamente - de darle la libertad para hacerlo. Dios, ¿qué tan inocente podía llegar a ser Sakura?

—¿Sasuke? —Sakura se trató de incorporar para sentarse—. ¿Qué -?

Entornando los ojos, Sasuke puso una mano sobre su boca. Sakura era atractiva, lista, fuerte (demasiado), pero por lo general, cada vez que abría su boca para decir algo arruinaba el momento—. Sakura…

—¿Sí?

—No hables.

Sakura parpadeó, confusa—. ¿Por qué?

Sasuke la miró seriamente y se tomó su tiempo para contestar. ¿Cómo podría decírselo sutilmente?

—Porque en este momento, no te quiero para _hablar._

—¿QUÉ?—se indignó la kunoichi, usando su inhumana fuerza para quitarse al chico de encima y se sentó, cruzándose de brazos—. ¡Entonces la única razón por la que me quieres aquí es sólo para… para—!

Uchiha entornó los ojos ante su dramatismo—. Sakura…

—¡Oh, por Kami-sama! —Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca—. ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo!

—Todo lo de estos días, las miradas, las atenciones… —comenzó a recordar, mientras se levantaba y se subía por completo el cierre de su blusa—. Lo que pasó hoy en el bosque… ¡ahora todo está claro!

—Sakura… —repitió con impaciencia y bastante molesto—. ¿De qué estás hablan-?

—¡No te me acerques, Uchiha! —le advirtió sacando un kunai con rapidez—. ¡Que ya sé lo qué estás planeando!

Sasuke ni siquiera se molestó en decirle que si hubiese querido, le habría arrebatado el kunai con facilidad y que ya le estaría haciendo todo lo que su extraña mente estuviese maquinando en esos momentos.

—¿Y qué se supone qué estoy planeando? —preguntó con voz monótona.

—Ya estás en edad de resurgir tu clan —le respondió, como si el propio Sasuke no lo supiera y no lo hubiera repetido desde que tenía doce años.

—¡Y como ninguna otra chica se te acerca (o mejor dicho tú no las dejas) quieres usarme a mí para ayudarte a hacerlo, ya que sabes que soy la única que podría aguantarte! —continuó, al ver que él permanecía en silencio.

El Uchiha parpadeó.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—¡Sí! —le contestó, totalmente convencida de su teoría—. ¿Acaso te atreves a negarlo?

—_Sí_, y además tienes una imaginación demasiado grande —respondió, mientras se acercaba rápidamente y quedaba en frente de ella—. Ahora, dame el arma.

—¡No! —Sakura escondió el kunai detrás de su espalda y se apegó a la pared para que él no pudiese quitárselo. Sasuke se llevó una mano a la frente.

—Sakura… —le advirtió, pero la chica pasó de él y fijó la vista en el suelo. El Uchiha empezó a impacientarse—. Dame-el-kunai-_ahora._

—¡Déjame en paz! —Sakura se apegó más a la pared.

—Dámelo —repitió, tratando de quitárselo. Sasuke estaba irritado.

—No.

—Sí.

—Haz lo que quieras…

—¡No!

—Hn —Sasuke entornó los ojos y la tomó por la cintura para alejarla de la pared y así quitarle el kunai. El moreno lanzó lejos de las manos de la irritada kunoichi—. Eso fue demasiado fácil… —añadió, con algo de soberbia en su voz.

—Te odio —le dijo con la cara ensombrecida, mientras el chico le mantenía las manos y las piernas quietas. Aunque Sakura no iba a ir a ningún lado de todas formas; ya que había empezado a llover de nuevo. Sasuke ignoró su comentario y trató de que sentara de nuevo, pero la ninja-médico forcejeaba fuertemente y le estaba costando trabajo. Reprimió una mueca de dolor cuando recibió un fuerte codazo en el estómago.

_Kuso_, había olvidado que su fuerza era más monstruosa que de costumbre cuando estaba enfadada.

Miró hacia abajo y la fulminó con la vista. Era increíble que alguien que se veía tan frágil pudiera golpear así.

Sakura también levantó el rostro, sólo para encontrarse con la penetrante mirada del chico sobre ella. Ambos apartaron la vista de inmediato. Sasuke iba a dar por terminada la noche y llevar a Sakura hasta su casa antes de que la lluvia empeorara, pero se dio cuenta de que aún la tenía entre sus brazos… y ella parecía no tener inconvenientes con ello. La kunoichi también notó la incómoda posición en la que se encontraban, e iba a apartarse pero sus piernas no le respondieron a tiempo. Sasuke tampoco se movió y, casi al mismo tiempo, ambos juntaron sus labios en un ardiente beso que interiormente habían estado deseando todo ese tiempo.

Sasuke colocó una mano en su cintura para apegarla más a él y con la otra comenzó a acariciar y delinear suavemente el camino de la base de su espalda hasta cu cuello, enviando agradables escalofríos a todo su cuerpo. Sakura, casi por reflejo se apegó más a él, permitiéndole notar cómo cada parte de su cuerpo se había tensado ante sus caricias. Sasuke ahogó un gemido en su garganta cuando sintió sus erguidos pezones, traspasando la tela de la blusa y oprimiéndose contra su pecho.

La chica pasó sus brazos alrededor de su compañero, mientras jugaba insistentemente con el cuello de su camisa. El Uchiha, captando lo que quería, se separó de ella por un segundo y se quitó la innecesaria prenda, arrojándola al suelo. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior ante la imagen de su fuerte torso al descubierto y no pudo ocultar un sonrojo.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, sorprendido ante el repentino pudor por parte de la chica. Pero cuando esta se bajó el cierre de su blusa hasta la mitad, mostrando un muy sugerente escote, se tragó sus palabras. Lentamente (demasiado para su gusto), la chica se bajó el cierre por completo y se quitó la blusa, revelando una cintura estrecha, un abdomen plano y unos pechos firmes y agraciados, cubiertos tan sólo por un delicado (y _jodidamente_provocador) sujetador negro, que servía como tortura mental para el chico de diecisiete años.

Sasuke sintió su boca repentinamente seca. No era la primera vez que la veía con tan poca ropa (un flash de cierta misión cerca de la playa cruzó por su mente) pero verla así_,_ tan _dispuesta…_y sólo para él. Por la mirada y el leve sonrojo de Sakura, notó como su potente erección se hacía evidente dentro de sus pantalones. Sasuke entornó los ojos ante la inevitable reacción de su cuerpo.

El chico carraspeó, sintiéndose incómodo - pero a la vez orgulloso - de cómo la chica miraba sin ningún tipo de timidez el bulto en sus pantalones.

—¿Terminaste?

—¿Eh? —Sakura se vio interrumpida por su voz y levantó la vista hacia él—. Sí, lo siento…

—Hn.

—Ne, Sasuke… —empezó, mientras pasaba el dedo por su pecho y besaba su cuello. El moreno sintió como toda su sangre se estaba reuniendo en un lugar que le estaba resultando particularmente incómodo.

—¿Hn? —ignorando el hecho de que la tenía prácticamente sobre él.

—¿Tú…?

Sasuke bajó la vista hacia ella.

—¿…crees que soy linda? —preguntó, alzando sus ojos jade hacia los de él.

Uchiha alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué? _¿Acaso era una broma?_

—Que si crees que soy linda —le repitió, pacientemente. Ella por supuesto sabía que sí, pero quería que él lo admitiera… aunque sea una vez.

—Hn.

—¿Eso fue un sí o un no?

Sasuke frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo alguien podía arruinar tan fácilmente un momento como este con un comentario como ese?

—¿Y…? —los ojos verdes brillando con esperanza.

—Estás…

Nadie podía culparlo por todas las veces en que le había dicho que era una molestia.

—¿Sí…? —le dijo, impaciente y sonriente.

Sasuke sonrió con malicia, antes de responder.

—Estás un poco gorda.

—¡QUÉ! —Sakura dejó el tono seductor de lado, reemplazándolo por uno de enfado—. ¿Qué has dicho?

—Que estás gorda —repitió con tono burlesco y disfrutando ver cómo la chica sufría por complejos que no tendría por qué tener. ¡Por Dios! Si era casi perfecta—. Además eres muy baja para mí.

Sakura se separó de él y abrió la boca seguramente para gritarle e insultarlo hasta que sus oídos sangraran, pero este la sujetó y la mantuvo quieta para inclinarse a hacia su oreja.

—Ingenua… —le susurró, mientras mordisqueaba su lóbulo. Sakura entrecerró los ojos y se lamió los labios inconscientemente. Sasuke observó ese detalle al separarse y no aguantó más. No podía, ya había pasado el límite. Tomó a Sakura por los hombros y la acorraló entre su cálido cuerpo y la fría pared de la cueva. Esta gimió cuando su espalda casi desnuda se encontró con el muro, pero no pudo decir nada.

Sasuke comenzó a acariciar sus hombros suavemente, bajando y posando las manos en su pequeña cintura y comenzando a subir de nuevo. Sakura gimió dentro de su boca, cuando sintió las manos del chico sobre en sus pechos, acariciándolos y masajeándolos por encima de la fina tela del sostén. Sasuke notó como el cuerpo de ella comenzaba a reaccionar por su tacto y como dos pequeños bultos comenzaban a endurecerse bajo sus dedos. La chica enredó una pierna en la cintura del moreno, quien la sujetó y acarició sus suaves muslos por debajo de su falda.

Sonrió al notar que no llevaba sus shorts.

Se inclinó un poco para sujetar ambas piernas y apoyar a la chica en la pared. Llevó sus manos hasta su espalda, buscando el broche del sujetador y una vez que lo desprendió, la delicada prenda descendió por los brazos de la mujer y cayó al suelo. Sasuke no puso la más mínima atención a ese detalle, ya que estaba demasiado pendiente de lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Otra vez sintió como su boca se secaba, eran simplemente _perfectos_; firmes, redondeados, con un tamaño ideal por lo que perfectamente podían caber en sus manos. Era igual que en sus fantasías.

No… era aún mejor.

Sakura se sintió nerviosa ante la mirada tan intensa de Sasuke sobre su cuerpo, pero este pareció salir de su trance e, inclinándose hacia ella, la besó nuevamente. Sakura llevó las manos hasta su cabeza y comenzó a jugar con su pelo. El Uchiha descendió hasta su cuello, mientras que con una mano apoyaba su peso y con la otra masajeaba sus pechos. La chica gimió con fuerza cuando los labios del chico ocuparon el lugar de su mano, e inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, atrajo a Sasuke por la nuca y lo animó a continuar.

Él sonrió altivamente entre sus pechos y siguió besando y lamiendo cada trozo de piel que estuviera a su alcance. El dolor de la erección ya era insoportable, así que con un rápido movimiento se abrió los pantalones, mientras la chica se sujetaba clavando las uñas en sus hombros. Sasuke alzó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron, igual de enrojecidos.

El moreno iba a preguntarle si quería que continuaran (aunque realmente dudaba que pudiera detenerse ahora), pero Sakura no lo dejó hablar, ahora ella inclinándose hacia él para besarlo y tomando la iniciativa. Sasuke sonrió contra sus labios, mientras que su mano subía por una de sus blancas piernas, rozando insistentemente el borde de su ropa interior. Se adentró en ella, inesperadamente. Sakura gimió cuando sintió los dedos de Sasuke en su intimidad y enterró las uñas en su espalda con más fuerza que antes, cuando el chico comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, con diferentes ritmos e intensidad, haciéndola llegar rápidamente; arqueó la espalda cuando sintió que ya estaba cerca del clímax. Sasuke también lo notó y aumentó la velocidad para hacerla llegar más rápido.

Gritando su nombre, se sujetó de sus hombros, mientras sus tensos músculos se relajaban y su respiración se calmaba.

_Es tan molesta,_ pensó el Uchiha, mientras se cercioraba de que no había quedado sordo después de su grito. Apartó su mano de ella, lamiéndola lentamente, mientras se fijaba en la forma en que ella fruncía el ceño y como abría la boca para recuperar el aire.

El solo hecho de pensar que había sido _él_ quien le había provocado todo eso, derrumbó cualquier barrera de autocontrol que había podido sostener hasta ese momento. Casi con desesperación, levantó su corta falda para que no le estorbara y acercó su miembro hasta la húmeda entrada de ella. Sakura arañó fuertemente su espalda al sentirlo dentro tan súbitamente, pero su grito fue ahogado por la boca de Sasuke sobre la suya.

Su cuerpo se acomodó rápidamente al suyo, siguiendo el mismo ritmo que él. Otro gemido fue ahogado cuando el chico comenzó a moverse más rápido, frotándose contra su cadera para amoldarse aún más en ella.

Sakura rápidamente perdió la noción del tiempo. Su vista se nubló por completo y sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear. Estaba segura de que si Sasuke no la estuviera sujetando, se habría desplomado en el suelo. Sasuke tampoco estaba en su momento más lúcido; su sharingan se había activado sin siquiera darse cuenta y su cuerpo se movía sólo por impulsos, sólo prestando atención a las suaves y húmedas paredes de la chica aprisionándolo. _¿Todo eso podía causarle Sakura?_

La kunoichi comenzó a gemir su nombre de nuevo, tan concentrada en lo que estaba sintiendo, que ni le importaba que a veces su espalda se golpeaba contra la fría pared, producto de una embestida particularmente fuerte. Sasuke no tardó en comenzar a murmurar su nombre también.

Sakura se mordió los labios fuertemente cuando sintió que su segundo orgasmo se aproximaba y, arqueando la espalda, acercó sus labios a los del chico. Súbitamente sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba ante un fuerte espasmo, que se expandió por todo su cuerpo. Casi al mismo tiempo, Sasuke se vino también dentro de ella, enterrando la cabeza entre el hombro y cuello de la chica, embriagado por la misma sensación de placer.

Pasaron unos instantes en silencio, aún jadeando y sin querer encontrase con la mirada del otro.

Aún recuperando el aliento y con las manos entrelazadas, Sasuke levantó la cabeza de su hombro para mirarla, mientras ella se quitaba algunos mechones de la cara, completamente agotada. Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente al ver que Sakura aún trataba de serenarse y le dirigió una mirada de suficiencia. La Haruno abrió un ojo al sentir la mirada del Uchiha sobre ella y le dedicó un gesto bastante desagradable con el dedo del medio.

—Idiota.

Ignorándola, Sasuke liberó sus piernas y la dejó delicadamente en el suelo, mientras se subía los pantalones. Sakura comenzó a buscar su ropa, regada por todo el lugar. Se colocó su ropa interior, su blusa y se acomodó la falda lentamente, todo ante la mirada nada discreta del Uchiha.

—¿Por qué no me tomas una fotografía? —preguntó con sarcasmo, mientras trataba de arreglar su pelo también.

—Hn —el sharingan que había desactivado hace unos momentos, se había encargado de guardar y memorizar cada mínimo detalle de su cuerpo, por lo que no pudo hacer más que sonreír ante esa sugerencia. Sakura se irritó.

—¿Qué? —no le gustaba para nada ese gesto de suficiencia machista por parte de él. En especial si la miraba de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo.

—Nada —Sasuke se dio la vuelta y recogió su camisa del suelo. Sakura se sorprendió y un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al ver todos los arañazos que le había dejado en la espalda. El Uchiha pareció leerle la mente y le dedicó otra mirada de suficiencia.

Sakura entornó sus ojos verdes.

—Déjame en paz —resolvió, sentándose en el frío suelo, mientras el Uchiha no tardaba en ubicarse junto a ella. Sakura se iba a levantar nada más al verlo acercarse, pero este la tomó del brazo y la retuvo. El solo roce pareció turbar a ambos.

Un ruido de un trueno abarcó todo el lugar y por reflejo, la kunoichi se aferró a lo más cercano que tenía: Sasuke.

Él sabía perfectamente de su miedo a los truenos así que no dijo nada. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, nuevamente.

—Sasuke —lo llamó la chica y este abrió los ojos con pesadez.

—¿Hn?

—¿Qué pasará ahora? —le preguntó, acercándose más a él, debido a la oscuridad.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó el Uchiha, mostrando algo de interés en el asunto. Sakura se mordió el labio.

—Digo, entre tú y yo. Ya sabes, lo de ahora y… —otro sonrojo cubrió sus pálidas mejillas. La idea de que se veía particularmente linda de esa forma pasó por la mente de Sasuke—. Bueno, ya sabes…

—Pues… —Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y se recargó más en la pared—. No sé que harás tú. Por mi parte, yo seguiré entrenando y cumpliendo mis objetivos.

—Sí, pero me refiero entre tú y yo —le aclaró un poco turbada, ya que el Uchiha no mostraba ningún atisbo de esfuerzo para entenderla—. Nuestra _relación._

—¿Relación? —repitió, frunciendo el ceño. Sakura apretó los puños, pensando seriamente en golpearlo por su falta de tacto—. ¿Entonces estás diciendo que tú y yo tenemos una relación?

—Supongo —le respondió algo confundida

—Hn —el Uchiha la miró seriamente—. ¿Entonces, estás _afirmando_ que tenemos algo?

—Eso creo…

—O sea que somos pareja —agregó, mientras la chica lo miraba sorprendida—. Lo que quiere decir que nos tenemos el uno al otro.

—Podría ser…

—¿O sea que, nos pertenecemos? —preguntó, acercándose a ella. Sakura notó que su nariz estaba casi rozando la suya—. ¿El uno al otro, verdad?

—Yo… —la kunoichi no asimilaba muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero estaba de acuerdo con lo que había dicho hasta ahora. O eso creía, su cerebro no funcionaba en su totalidad.

—Ya veo —Sasuke se levantó del suelo inesperadamente y le tendió la mano a ella también—. En resumen, lo que me estás diciendo es que ahora eres de mi propiedad.

—Sí - _¿qué?_ —Sakura soltó su mano al instante—. ¡Yo no dije eso!

—Pero —Sasuke la miró a los ojos—, acabas de decir que nos tenemos el uno al otro y que nos pertenecemos.

—¡Pero no fue eso lo que quise decir! —sus ojos jade se entrecerraron—. ¡TÚ fuiste el que me confundió con tus preguntas extrañas!

—Hn —el Uchiha la ignoró y, recogiendo su mochila del suelo, caminó hasta la salida. Ya había dejado de llover.

—¡Vuelve aquí! —le gritó la chica aún adentro, buscando sus cosas apresuradamente—. ¡Sólo espera a que te alcance!

—Eso no sucederá —respondió Sasuke desde la distancia, dirigiéndose hacia la residencia Uchiha—, y menos con esa velocidad.

—¡UCHIHA, VUELVE AQUÍ! —le gritó Sakura corriendo hacia él y hacia donde sea que se estuviese dirigiendo—. ¡Y devuélveme mi bolso! —Sasuke acomodó la pequeña mochila rosa en su hombro—. ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOY TUYA!

Sasuke siguió avanzando, saltando de árbol en árbol, con Sakura siguiéndolo a poca distancia.

—Eres _molesta._

Repasó mentalmente sus objetivos.

Matar a todos sus enemigos: Listo.

Resurgir su clan: _En progreso._


End file.
